Addendum
by Phillippa of the Phoenix
Summary: Four slices of love, starring the Lupin family. [part three of a trilogy]


I'm sorry this took so bloody long. For some reason, it was a real hassle to finish. But it's done and I'm more or less proud of it.

Disclaimer: I do not have: a nice, cute pair of mary janes, school this week, the rights to Harry Potter, or painted fingernails. I do, however, have a part in the school musical.

Claimer: Conner and Evadne.

Addendum: a conclusion of a trilogy.

Afterwards, the two hands do not loosen their grip on each other in the least. The smiles are still prevalent, laughter still abounds. A hand caresses a blushing beaming face. For a while, there is nothing to say that eyes do not declare more eloquently. Then: "Whatever shall I call you now?" There is even more laughter than before.

"What are you talking about, Remus?"

"I can't go 'round calling you Tonks when your name is Nymphadora Lupin." The last two words cause a dreamy sigh and a gentle kiss. They are whispered again, an echo that brushes against a soft mouth.

"I suppose you could call me Lupin, though that might prove to be a little confusing since it is already _your_ name." A finger bumps a wrinkled nose playfully. "And don't even _think_ about suggesting – "

"It's been your first name for your whole life; you would think you would've made your peace with it by now." It is chanted over and over again, the syllables blending together as a hand reaches to cover the mouth that sings. The smiles and laughter have yet to disappear. When there is surrender on both sides, bodies rest against each other comfortably.

"Do you know? I've never thought of that before, what people would call me after I got married."

"I'm not surprised. You only met me five years ago, after all." Eyes stare unblinkingly into a love-filled face. Then the voice softens and grows serious and the discussion becomes private. "I don't think I'll ever be able to call you anything but Tonks. It was Tonks who stole my heart."

"It was Tonks who had her heart stolen." But it is not really an argument, for a long kiss ends the conversation.

-----

He knows that this is the time to be silent. Frantic words and Floo'ing to somewhere and coming back with a steaming goblet of something and an expression of relief tell him that. This is not the time to ask questions. So he waits.

When he thinks it might be safe, he ambles over and says carefully, "Is Daddy all right, Mum?"

"He's going to be all right, Conner." The eyes that usually sparkle look so, so tired. He climbs up and smoothes the wrinkles, feeling that it is silent time again. It did not pass his notice that the moon is perfectly full tonight. After all, he is going to Hogwarts in three short years and once Mrs. Weasley had leaned over, her bushy curls batting him in the face, and proclaimed him "an extremely intelligent boy." But he still isn't sure if he should say anything, because the sounds he hears suggests sleep has triumphed.

Later, when the time is right, he will say it gently, when there is no one behind looked doors. And he will try not to sound too proud.

-----

Her hair is only ever one color. She likes herself pretty well, but her hair is only ever one color. She wraps her hand in the purple curls and sets her face against them with a sigh. "Mummy . . ."

"Evadne, love, Mummy is asleep and she's very tired from work. Please don't bother her." She looks up into a kind face surrounded by grey hair and sighs again.

"Daddy, I wasn't – " A motion for quieter words gets its message across. She whispers. "I wasn't bothering her. I was being quiet, like you told me to."

"Good girl, Evvie, I'm very proud." Arms take her from the couch and hold her tight against patched robes. "But Mummy really needs to have a lie down. Let's leave her alone for now."

"All right, Daddy," she consents into his neck, feeling in need of a lie-down herself. "Is Conner sleeping, too?"

"Yes, love. So we'll have to be very quiet wherever we go." A hand threads itself through her brown hair.

"Daddy," she whispers.

"What is it?"

"I wish my hair could change colors." There is a strange sound, like someone choking. She opens her eyes so she can gage what expression her wish had prompted. It is bemusement.

"Sometimes I do, too, Evvie." And that is the end, because she closes her eyes again and joins the majority of the house in sleep.

-----

Conner and Evadne are both gone for the first time. The house is empty, emptier than it was before they had come somehow. The thought that the loss of the two of them at once might have this effect had been thought before but hastily banished soon afterwards. Now there is nothing but the fact that they are another place.

But then there is the reminder that once upon a time this would have all been a dream that would have given more hurt than happiness: Evvie's brown hair and clumsiness, Conner's mischievous intelligence and independence. Living proof that two have become one.

Then the calm hand takes the shaking hand, and all is well once more.

-----

FYI! Conner is a Celtic name that means wise aid and wolf-lover. Evadne is Greek and means water-nymph. I wanted their girl to be named after Remus and their boy after Tonks, but let's face it, there isn't a lot of nymph-boys or wolf-girls.

Hopefully the amount of fluff in this 'un makes up for the other two without becoming ridiculous.

Join the review revolution and share the love!


End file.
